Stuck between a rock and a hard place
by reversethepolarbearities
Summary: Minato and Aigis max their social links, but at an unfortuante price for Minato...


Aigis and Minato walked into her room together. Aigis Room was odd, bullet shells were lined up everywhere and her closet was filled with nothing but the same school uniforms like a cartoon. Minato stared at the shells as Aigis walked up to the large machine in the middle.

"Oh, um… Please don't worry. The shells on the floor are only blanks. There is no gunpowder in them…" she reassured Minato, "S-So, what do you think of my room? … Are you surprised?" she asked him, "To be honest… I was hesitant to invite you here." Minato gave her a queer look as he rocked on his heels with his hands in his pockets.

"I have no heartwarming or pleasant decorations…" Aigis explained, "It's hard to believe that I once thought this room was normal…" Aigis looked down, embaressed at how immature she was when she first met him, "But that's why I wanted to show it to you. As you can see from the décor, I'm a machine…"

"Obviously," Minato thought

"I'm not like human women , such as Yukari-san or Mitsuru-san," she confessed, "That used to make me sad, but I figured something out. It's something I can only say because I am unable to die."

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"I will never leave you… No matter how or when your life comes to an end… At that moment, I will be at your side," she smiled, "You will… remain in my heart." Minato was touched by her confession of love, and he loved her too. Aigis looked around nervously, "O-Oh yes… Umm… Minato-san… Will you accept this?" Aigis reached out and placed something into Minato's hands. He looked down to see a small charred screw, what did it mean?

"It it… one of the parts that had to be replaced after I collapsed at the Moonlight Bridge. I asked Mitsuru-san to have it sent here. I have… changed, since then," she told him, "I'm not afraid and I won't give up… I'll get back on my feet as many times as it takes… I'll fight by your side and protect you…" She reached out and curled his hands around the screw with hers, "This is the proof… I wanted you to hold onto it. It's… a part of me. If to live means to spend times with people you've forged relationships with… Then… I want my relationship with you to be the strongest of all." Minato softly smiled, "My connection to you is my reason for living… The thing that's most precious to me… is to be at your side." Aigis innocently smiled as Minato continued to smile back. The two simply stared at each other for a long time, until Aigis finally spoke up.

"Minato-san… I, um… actually have one more favor to ask…" she looked at him, "At the base of my neck, behind the knot of the ribbon… My most important component is located there."

"You're CPU?" Minato asked.

"The source of the artificial psyche that makes me who I am…" she said, "My emotional engine… the 'Papillon Heart.' It's extremely delicate, so I am forbidden to expose it outside of the laboratory's clean room… I… want you to touch it," Minato profusely blushed at the suggestion of touching Aigis in the most important part of her body and dirty thoughts began to flow through his mind. He was still a virgin, lacking the brains to impress Mitsuru-san, lacking the charm to seduce Yukari-san, and lacking the bravery to deal with Fuuka-san. Could this be his chance to finally lose it? No longer would he have to bop his bologna, lop his mule, slam his ham, choke his chicken, take Mara for a walk, or whatever you wanted to call it. He could finally join the club that was manhood by being deflowered by a killing machine in the form of a teenage girl.

"If exposed to your skin oils and cells, your genetic information will most likely be burnt into it," she said, "Even so… I want you to do this. I want to leave indelible proof in this body of the understanding that you and I have reached…" she turned and pressed a few buttons on her machine, "Not as a memory that can be erased, but as something permanent… Something irrevocable."

"Jizz!" Minato screamed in his head, "She wants me to jizz on her heart!" Minato just let out a silent nod as inside he was celebrating over the having sex with a woman, even if it wasn't sex sex.

"Ah…" Aigis smiled, "…I'm so happy… Well then… She turned around and sat down in the hair and began to plug herself in, "Oh, umm… Since you'll be coming into direct contact with my heart, I… I apologize in advance if I say something odd, or make unusual noises…" The chair began to move as she was turned around, the back of herself turned outward towards Minato. She could see the knot in the bowtie that he had to undo, just like undoing a bra, "As a precaution, I will cut off motor functions to my arms and legs." She pressed a few more buttons, her arms falling motionlessly to the side like limp spaghetti, "Well then, umm…Will you… untie my ribbon?" Minato gasped as sweat was beating down from his head as he reached out for the knot. He quickly undid it, her entire uniform falling to the floor instantly. Minato had seen Aigis naked before, although so had everyone else and naked wasn't really the right term.

"Now you can flip open that small hatch at the back of my neck, revealing my heart," she cooed as he complied. He flipped it down; a small holy with a soft blue glow was now visable. Minato peered in seeing a series of integrated wires along a smooth electrical surface. Minato looked down to see the huge tent that was now pitched in his pants, he needed to get his pants off. He undid his belt and pushed his pants and underwear down, his manhood bouncing out and point upward towards the back of Aigis' head. Minato climbed onto the small ledge of the machine, placing his penis at the back opening of her head.

"I am ready to touch you," he said.

"Then proceed," she told him, "I am ready to." Minato slowly pushed himself in, a few cracks coming from her head as he rammed himself down the small hole to her heart.

"Minato-san, what are you…" Aigis let out a small distorted scream as he felt his dick come to her heart. It was cold and hard, unlike the warm flesh that a real woman would have, Minato didn't care. He blew his load as soon as he was fully in, one pump then two and three and four, it went on forever.

"THE BILLION DIGIT OF PI IS NINE!" Aigis began spewing out nonsense as Minato was finishing all over her circuitry like some depraved pc fanatic on a Japanese imageboard, "ODONTOPHOBIA IS THE FEAR OF TEETH. THE KING OF HEARTS IS THE ONLY KING WITHOUT A MUSTAAAAAaaaaaache," Aigis powered down as Minato finished up.

"I love you Aigis," Minato confess as he was holding her head as hard as he could for the short and wild ride, "Aigis?" he asked. There was no response. "Aigis! Shit!" He panicked as he knew something was wrong. Aigis wouldn't die, but he needed to turn her back on somehow. He tried to pull himself out, but he was stuck. He had forced himself inside her heart and now all the broken sharp metal had trapped his penis inside her like a prison and it was too tight to let the blood out.

"Oh no!" he said as he tried to pull back, but the pain was far too great, "Oh nonononononononononononononono!" Minato was looking around for anything, he was to far away to reach any of the buttons on her machine and couldn't figure out what to do. Then, outside the room, he heard the familiar voice of Akihiko and Mitsuru.

"Akihiko!" Minato screamed, "I need your help!"

"What are you doing in Aigis' room?" he asked as he went towards the door and began to open it.

"Wait! Before you come in here… you need to promise that Mitsuru is not with you and that you will never speak of what is going on in here," he said. Akihiko looked at Mitsuru, both of them confused by what was going on.

"Alright, I'm coming in senpai," he slightly opened the door and scooted in, "Now wh… HOLY SHIT!" He saw Minato naked from the waist down with himself pressed up against Aigis defunct body, "What in the hell…"

"I can explain… I got it stuck," Minato said.

"You got what stuck?" Akihiko asked as he went in for a better look, "OHHHH! GOD DAMMIT!"

"Is everything alright in their?" Mitsuru knocked on the door, "Is Aigis with you two? Is she alright?"

"Uhh, Mitsuru… you're going to have to see this!" Akihiko said as he looked at the door.

"No!" Minato pleaded, "Don't you dare! She'll kill me."

"I cannot fix this, she knows more about Aigis and what to do than anyone else," Akihiko said, "Aigis wanted you to do… this?"

"Yes!" Minato said, "Please do not do this! PLEASE!" Akihiko simply shook his head and poked it outside the door as Mitsuru looked at Akihiko with her arms crossed.

"Mitsuru, Minato and Aigis, have a problem," Akihiko said, "He's… stuck."

"Stuck?" Mitsuru said as she opened the door, "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she saw the same sight as Akihiko and blushed.

"She wanted me to touch her heart!" Minato cried out, "And now I'm stuck and I think Aigis is broken! A few tears began flowing down his face as he felt guilty about what he had done. Mitsuru didn't want to even look at Minato right now, out of anger and embarrassment, "I swear Mitsuru, she told me to do this! You gotta help!" Mitsuru walked over to the console and looked over it, trying not to stare at Minato's dick.

"Now… uh, there's nothing I can do," Mitsuru took in a couple of whiffs, "Did… did you… ejaculate inside her?"

"MITSURU!" Akihiko blushed.

"Y-Yeah," Minato said as a couple more tears came down , "Did I break here?"

"Her heart is very delicate, it wasn't designed to be exposed to outside factors," Mitsuru explained, "I can have The Kirijo Group send over another one that we can upload her data onto from this machine and some scientists can clean her and fix her up… however."

"What?" Minato asked.

"The question is how to… removed, yourself from this situation," Mitsuru blushed as she looked directly at the Minato's privates, "I suggest we call the fire department and Officer Kurosawa," she told him.

"Ahh, I hate that guy!" Minato said as he tried to pull himself out again, "Just kill me!" Mitsuru made the call and Officer Kurosawa came over as soon as possible.

"Now… I have a few questions," he said as he examined the situation, Firstly, what are you kids doing with military grade ammunition?"

"It's an experiment by The Kirijo Group," Mitsuru explained, "I'll… leave it at that officer. Now what would you recommend?"

"What… the hell were you thinking kid?" the officer looked at Minato angrily.

"It was a crime of passion," Akihiko laughed.

"It's not funny!" Minato yelled at Akihiko.

"I've made the arrangement of calling the fire department, hopefully they can extract you," Mitsuru said, "Ahh, and they are already here. Good to see their response time is up since the last drill." Several fire fighter came powering into the building and into the room. One by one they took a good look at Minato with varied reactions.

"The official story here is that it got stuck in a toaster," The officer told Mitsuru and Minato, "That's what the firefighters will say in their reports along with me."

"Am I going to make it?" Minato panicked again as he was being examined by some of the emergency doctor's that had showed up at The firefighter's requests.

"We can mostly like destroy the machinery and pull it out with no harm," the doctor said to him and the firefighters.

"No!" Mitsuru yelled, "That machine is very expensive to The Kirijo group and I will not have it harmed any further."

"Then I guess we're just going to have to pull it out," he said as Minato's eyes widened.

"Can I atleast have some drugs for when you do it," he asked.

"Son, if we don't do this now you won't have a penis any longer," the doctor said, "There's a good chance you might not even have it after all this. Why the hell would you stick your dick in a machine?"

"She…" Minato was going to explain.

"She? You gave your high tech sex doll a name?" the officer laughed, "I swear to god you kids get more and more pathetic."

"On three," the doctor grabbed Minato's dick with the others, "One…Two… THREE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Minato screamed as he shot out of Aigis, blood spewing all over the room as he collapsed back and fainted. His dick was torn to shreds covered in blood and dried semen. Aigis' head pouring out blood and several blue public hairs were caught in the hole.

***Later that night on the news***

"And now for our, whacky news story of the day," the reporter said, "A local Gekkoukan High School student was caught today with his pants down as he got his penis stuck in his toaster and firefighters carried out a hard rescue," the reporter said, "The student is said to be doing fine and is recovering in the hospital as we speak."

"Must have gave some great toast," the female reporter joked with the other reporter as they bothed laughed.

"What?" Junpei looked at the television as he was relaxing with the rest of the group in the lounge, "Who would even think about doing that?" Akihiko and Mitsuru both silently exchanged looks, agreeing not to speak about what had happened.

"Where's Minato?" Junpei asked, "I wanna go to Tartarus tonight! We gotta prepare for Nyx!"

"He's bust for tonight and Aigis is back at the lab, they both should be back tomorrow," Mitsuru told him.

"Man, what's up with him, always bailing on Tartarus to go play games at the arcade or some bs like that," Junpei groaned.


End file.
